


After a long day

by Zadkiel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiel/pseuds/Zadkiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vent drabble. Warren comes home from a long day of work and Logan helps him take a much-needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> um!! this is my first fanfiction i've ever posted lmao...im a little nervous! but i was feeling shitty and stressed the other night so i decided to write something short and self-indulgent! thank you for taking the time to read.

Warren had come home with a tight mouth and a loosened collar. He'd pressed himself as deep into the couch as his wings would allow, his legs curled in to his torso and his knees pressed against his chest. His back ached from the weight of work, it creaked as he arched it before sighing and settling himself once again. It had been one long day in a week full of longer ones, and a month full of longer weeks, and he was at the end of his rope emotionally. The curve and comfort of the couch cushions was a welcome repieve.

He had been expecting to spend the next half hour or so before bed alone, but not moments after he'd sat down Logan showed up smelling like wind and sweat, a can of beer in his hand. He'd gone to sit at the couch, most likely with the same intentions as Warren, but had paused to take a long look at the blonde. After fully considering the arch of his back and the hard line of his mouth, Logan gruffed out a "scoot" and sat down, setting his beer on the coffee table in front of the couch. Warren gave him the most incredulous look he could muster in his current state of stress and sleep loss, one eyebrow pulling sharply upwards. Logan snorted- Warren was on the verge of getting annoyed with him for requiring more space when the blonde had already sandwhiched himself as deep into the corner of the courch as he could. Before the winged mutant could muster an argument, Logan clarified himself, "To me."

For a long moment Warren considered what he had said, eyeing him with hesitant uncertainty. At long last he pushed himself up on the balls of his feet, perched like a hawk before he stretched out his legs and sat, moving closer to Logan. His movements were drawn-out and unecessary, like he was fluttering around a flame. The over the top show of hesitation elicited an eyeroll from the short, burly mutant and an impatient arm reached out to curl around Warren's shoulders and pull him into his side.

Although he was taller by almost a foot, the winged blonde fit snuggly into the thick, warm side of his companion. He found himself bowing his head to rest it on the broad shoulder, exhaling slowly and deliberately. It had been a very long time since he'd been close to someone- in between girlfriends and spending most of his time at work left little time or people for cuddling. He felt a surge of relief as well as the sting of upset in his eyes and throat. The ability to relax meant the freedom to release the stress he'd left building in his shoulders and behind his eyes and his body seemed instantly aware of the opportunity.

Logan reached his free hand over, running it roughly through coiffed blonde hair and gently tugging Warren's face into his neck. His hand to rest near the nape of his neck, warm and steady. "Have a break, Wings," He mumured, exhaling slowly as he felt the whisper of eyelashes against his neck. It was not long before Warren was sleeping and Logan turned on the TV, the volume set on low. He'd move Worthington later.


End file.
